Love forever
by Sternchen1
Summary: Kleine romantische Geschichte Über den möglichen verlauf der Romanze Zwischen Ser Gilmore und Andrea Cousland . View mir bitte Meinen holprigen Story - verlauf nach . Es ist mein erster Versuch . Ich Hoffe , es gefällt trotzdem .


Beständige Liebe

Roland saß am Lagerfeuer. Er schloss die Augen und sog die Luft durch die Nase. Es roch herb nach Moos und Wald und nach dem Rauch des Feuers. Das Holz knisterte unter der Hitze. Er schaute zum Himmel hinauf. Es war eine perfekte Nacht. Der Himmel war klar, und er konnte die Sterne sehen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden, und doch war es so.

Unvermittelt fand er sich in der Realität wieder. Er hatte diese Aussprache mit Andrea gewollt, und er musste mit ihr allein sprechen. Zu persönlich war das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Es würde ihr weh tun, und es würde ihre Beziehung für immer verändern, in die eine oder andere Richtung. Nervös zerrte er an seinem Hemd, er war so aufgeregt, wie an jenem Abend im Garten, als er sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Es schien ihm Ewigkeiten entfernt zu sein, und doch war dieser Augenblick immer in seinem Herzen gewesen.

„Nun SER Gilmore, was gibt es so wichtiges, dass ihr mit mir die Nachtwache übernehmt?" Andrea´s Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Seit er damals das Schloss Cousland verließ, hatte sie ihn nur noch mit seinem offiziellen Titel angesprochen. Es schmerzte ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn so nannte. Sie stocherte in der Glut. Der Schein des Feuers fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Beim Erbauer, sie war so schön. Doch dunkle Ringe um ihre Augen zeigten, dass der letzte erholsame Schlaf schon lange hinter Ihr lag. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren härter geworden. Er bemerkte eine kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit so viel durchgemacht. Ihre schlanken Arme waren nur durch die kurzen Ärmel ihres Kleides bedeckt. Erst jetzt, ohne die schwere Rüstung war zu erkennen, wie weiblich ihre Figur war. Wenn er sie kämpfen sah, konnte er kaum glauben, dass sie eine Frau war. Sie hatte einige kleinere Verletzungen bei den letzten Kämpfen davongetragen. Warum war alles so kompliziert?

„Also, was ist nun?" in ihrer Stimme schwang Ungeduld mit. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte sich einfach nicht auflösen, aber er musste endlich anfangen. „My Lady" Die kleine Falte auf Ihrer Stirn vertiefte sich etwas, aber sie reagierte nicht auf seine Provokation. „Andrea" begann er versöhnlicher mit seinem Satz. „Erinnerst Du Dich an unseren letzten gemeinsamen Kuss?" Sie schniebte verächtlich:"Wie sollte ich das vergessen? Du hast ja keine Zeit verloren, Cousland zu verlassen. Nur einen lächerlichen Brief hast Du mir hinterlassen, dass das alles ein Irrtum war und Du nicht wolltest, dass ich mehr daraus mache, als es ist!" „Nein, solch einen Brief habe ich nie geschrieben!" Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Lass mich das Ganze aus meiner Sicht erzählen." bat er sie. „Als Dein Vater mein Zimmer betrat, schaute er mich an, als ob er mich für immer von Schloss Cousland verbannen wollte. Er fragte mich, wie lange das Ganze schon zwischen uns lief, und ob wir miteinander…" Er schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Dann musste ich sofort meine Sachen packen. Noch in derselben Nacht brachten mich 2 Gardisten der Schlosswache nach Denerim. Ich durfte Dir keine Nachricht hinterlassen oder mich von Dir verabschieden. In den nächsten Monaten wurde ich immer so versetzt, dass wir uns nicht begegneten. Doch vor etwa 6 Monaten ließ mich Dein Vater zu sich rufen. Er fragte mich, nach meinen Gefühlen zu Dir. Ich antwortete ihm, dass ich nie ein Frau so lieben könnte, wie Dich." Er zwang sich, nicht zu ihr zu sehen. „Dein Vater sagte zu mir, dass er einen Fehler begangen habe, als er uns trennte. Er erzählte mir, dass Du Dich seitdem immer mehr zurückgezogen hast. Du hast alle Bemühungen von adligen Männern ignoriert, die Dich ehelichen wollten. Er sah nur eine Möglichkeit für Dich, wieder glücklich zu sein, an meiner Seite. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass ich am Hof keine Chance hätte, ohne die entsprechenden Verbindungen und ohne Ausbildung in höfischen Sitten. Die nächsten Wochen waren die härtesten meiner ganzen Zeit als Ritter. Regelmäßig kam Dein Vater vorbei und nahm mich mit zu verschiedenen Anlässen, wo er mich hohen Persönlichkeiten vorstellte. Ich musste Unterricht in Tischmanieren nehmen und in gesellschaftlichem Benehmen. Eines Tages ließ er mir ausrichten, dass es Zeit wäre, nach Cousland zurückzukehren. Und dann kam der Tag, als Howe Cousland überfiel." Howe! Als er an diesen Namen dachte, krampfte sich ihm der Magen zusammen. Er bemühte sich, dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken und sprach weiter. „Du warst gerade mit Duncan geflohen, als ich in die Küche kam. Dein Vater gab mir diesen Brief für Dich, bevor er mich bat, mir die Sachen eines einfachen Bediensteten anzuziehen, damit die Leute von Howe nicht wussten, wer ich war. Ich musste ihm versprechen, Dich zu finden und auf Dich aufzupassen, sofern Du das willst." Er zog einen kleinen zerknitterten Brief aus seinem Hemd. Andrea hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gestarrt. Ohne ihn anzublicken nahm sie das Papier an sich. Es trug das Siegel und die Handschrift ihres Vaters. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Brief.

„Mein liebes Kind, ich weiß, ich habe Dir viel Kummer bereitet, aber das war nie meine Absicht. Ich wollte immer, dass Du glücklich wirst. Ich bin sicher, Du wirst Roland eine gute Frau. Und denke immer daran: Ich liebe Dich. Dein Vater."

Es war ganz still. Er wagte nicht, sie anzusprechen. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie Tropfen vor ihr auf den Boden fielen. Er schaute sie an und blickte direkt in ihre wunderschönen braungrünen Augen. Hilflos, unfähig einer Reaktion saß sie da. Er rückte näher zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. Alle Anspannung der letzten Zeit entlud sich auf einmal. Ihr ganzer Körper schüttelte sich, als sie schluchzend alle Fassung vergaß. Er hielt sie ganz fest in seinen Armen und ließ sie gewähren. Sie dachte an den Verlust ihrer Eltern, an den furchtbaren Beitritt und an all die schrecklichen Kreaturen, gegen die sie gekämpft hatte.

Alistair schaute von seinem Lager auf. Er sah, dass Roland bei ihr war und drehte sich beruhigt wieder um.

Sie wussten beide nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen. Das gleichmäßige Heben seines Brustkorbes beruhigte sie langsam. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, wie muskulös er geworden war. Durch sein dünnes Hemd waren seine starken Arme deutlich zu spüren. Sie atmete tief ein und nahm seinen Körpergeruch war. Sie bemerkte sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Langsam drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Sie waren sich jetzt so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spürte. Sein Herz begann, deutlich schneller zu schlagen. Mit sanftem Druck löste sie sich von ihm. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. „Oh Rory" hauchte sie. Sein Herz wurde ganz warm, so lange hatte sie ihn nicht so genannt. „Du warst immer bei mir, weißt Du das?" Sie nahm etwas aus einem kleinen Beutel, der an ihrem Gürtel hing. Als sich ihre Hand öffnete, lag darin der kleine Anhänger, den er ihr zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Ihre Haare dufteten nach ihr, so sehr hatte er das vermisst. Er küsste sanft ihre Stirn. Sie rückte näher. Dann endlich küsste er sie. Als er merkte, wie sich ihre Lippen öffneten und sich ihre Zungen berührten, gingen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er wusste, wohin das führen würde. Aber war das richtig? Sie war verletzlich, sollte er lieber warten?

Sie bemerkte sein Zögern. „Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht?" Er musste unweigerlich lächeln. „Nein, aber ich möchte keinen machen. Du bist immer noch die Tochter der Teryn, und ich bin nur ein Ritter und wir sind nicht…" „Nein!" fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Wie viele Jahre haben wir uns den gesellschaftlichen Zwängen gebeugt? Bin ich für dich nur die Summe meiner Titel? Ich bin eine Frau! Das solltest Du nicht vergessen. Warum musst du immer so anständig sein?" Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte er ihre Lippen. Beim Erbauer, ja sie war eine Frau, und was für eine! Er bemerkte ihre kühlen schlanken Finger auf seine Haut unter seinem Hemd. Was machte sie da mit ihm? Sie sanken langsam auf die Decke neben dem Lagerfeuer. Die obersten Knöpfe ihres Kleides waren geöffnet und er konnte ihr Dekolleté sehen. Alles andere herum war für sie unwichtig. Ihre Leidenschaft steigerte sich ins unermessliche. „Rory, schlaf mit mir." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er schaute sie an. Noch nie hatte er etwas so begehrt, wie sie. „Bist du sicher?" „Ja!"

Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie zum Zelt. Beim Vorbeigehen stieß er Alistair vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an und deutete ihm, auf dem Wachposten Platz zu nehmen. Der lächelte wissend und setzte sich ans Lagerfeuer.

Sie stand vor ihm, wie der Erbauer sie geschaffen hatte. Durch einen Spalt im Zeltdach fiel etwas Mondlicht. Er schaute in ihre Augen und berührte zärtlich ihre Haut. Ihre Herzen pochten, und sie fühlten sich wieder so wie im Garten des Schlosses. Langsam kam er näher. Eine tiefe Röte färbte ihre Wangen und machte sie noch schöner. „Bevor wir… Ich muss Dir sagen, dass ich noch nie… Also ich habe noch nie mit einem Mann…" Sie war sichtlich nervös. „Vertrau mir, Andrea…" Dann ließ sie sich auf sein Lager nieder, und er legte sich zu ihr. Sie küssten sich und ließen ihrer Leidenschaft freien Lauf.

Ein Ziepen weckte ihn. Die Sonne schien durch das Zeltdach herein. Es versuchte den Grund für die Störung zu entdecken. Da war es wieder. Er drehte sich herum und da war sie. Sie zupfte an seinen Haaren, so wie sie es als Mädchen getan hatte, um ihn zu ärgern. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Na du Langschläfer!" Er fasste sie an der Taille und zog sie zu sich aufs Lager. „Ich liebe Dich!" „Ich Dich auch!" Er küsste sie. „Lass uns aufstehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt nur aus Höflichkeit. Du weißt, wir müssen weiter." Sie verließen das Zelt Hand in Hand.

Alle hatten sich bereits zum Morgenmahl in der Mitte des Lagerplatzes versammelt. „Na das wurde auch Zeit, dass ihr endlich miteinander geschlafen habt. Diese ständigen Blicke, und der andere schaute in die andere Richtung. Das war ja kaum noch auszuhalten." Alistair hatte sie als erste entdeckt. Sie hielt Rory´s Hand fest. „Das wird heute den ganzen Tag so gehen." flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Nun mein grauer Wächter," fügte Zevran hinzu „falls Euer Liebhaber Euren Ansprüchen nicht genügt, ich kann ihm gern ein paar Ratschläge geben! Ihr wisst, dass ich auf derlei Gebieten sehr bewandert bin." Seufzend setzten sich beide zu den anderen und genossen das stärkende Mahl. Rory schaute Andrea glücklich an. Ihre Augenringe waren fast verschwunden. Sie hatte seit Wochen zum ersten Mal wieder gut geschlafen. Ihre wunderschönen rabenschwarzen Haare hingen locker über ihre Schultern und um ihren Hals hing seine Kette. Womit hatte er die Liebe dieser wunderschönen Frau verdient?

„Wir müssen reden!" Wynn´s Ton ließ keine Diskussion zu. Missmutig trottete Andrea hinter ihr her. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Standpauke, aber Wynn´s Meinung war ihr wichtig. „Kleines," fing die erfahrene Magierin das Gespräch an. „was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Der Vorwurf traf sie härter, als sie erwartet hatte. „Wie können alle immer nur von mir erwarten, dass ich stark bin?" herrschte sie zurück „Ich bin auch nur eine Frau. Habe ich kein Recht auf Glück? Wenigstens ein bisschen?" Sie erzählte Wynn von ihrer Vergangenheit. „Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?" Andrea nickte. Wynn legte ihre Hand auf Andrea´s Bauch. „Und ihr wart letzte Nacht zusammen. Du erwartest ein Kind von ihm." „Was?" Das Wort hallte im Wald wieder. „Wie kann das möglich sein? Ich bin ein grauer Wächter. Das geht doch nicht." „Du bist noch nicht lange bei den grauen Wächtern. Der Beitritt ist nur der Beginn. Die Veränderung verläuft langsam. Weißt Du, was das für Dein Kind und Roland bedeutet? Du wirst nicht miterleben, wie Euer Kind aufwächst. Bald wirst Du Dich wieder auf Reisen begeben. Und irgendwann wirst Du nicht mehr zurückkehren. Du musst es ihm sagen." „NEIN!" Sie hatte geradezu geschrien. Schnell schaute sie sich um, ob ihnen auch keiner gefolgt war. „Nein, bitte Wynn, ich möchte nicht, dass er sich noch mehr Sorgen um mich macht. Er riskiert, dabei selbst verletzt zu werden, weil er sich nicht auf sich konzentrieren kann. Lass uns warten, bis die Verderbnis vorbei ist." Nachdenklich schaute Wynn Andrea an. Wie viel dieses Kind in letzter Zeit ertragen hatte, konnte sie nur erahnen. „Du weißt, dass ich viele Jahre im Zirkel verbracht habe." nahm sie Gespräch wieder auf. „Dort habe ich nicht nur das erlernt, was die Kirche zuließ." Andrea schaute sie erstaunt an. „Ja, auch ich war einmal jung und wissbegierig. Ich kann das Beitrittsritual nicht rückgängig machen, aber ich kann die Verderbtheit in einen anderen Körper umleiten." „Was meinst Du damit?" „Du weißt, ich bin sehr krank. Ich möchte Dir helfen, ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Du warst immer eine gute Freundin für mich. Das Leben ist mein Geschenk für Dich. Aber wir dürfen nicht zu lange warten, die Veränderung beginnt bereits. Und es darf keiner davon wissen, bevor es getan ist. Nicht einmal Roland. Das musst Du mir versprechen. Sobald der Erzdämon zur Strecke gebracht wurde, musst Du zu mir kommen. Bitte mein Kind lass mich das für Dich tun." Andrea umarmte die Freundin. Nie könnte sie ihr dafür wirklich danken. Plötzlich ging ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und hielt beide Hände auf den Bauch. Wynn schaute sie an. „Das Kind ist rein. Es wehrt sich gegen die Verderbnis. Ich werde dir eine Medizin herstellen, die das Blut der Dunklen Brut in dir zurückdrängt. Ich möchte, dass du sie jeden Tag einnimmst."

Dann war es vorbei. Der Erzdämon war erschlagen und alle hatten sich im Thronsaal versammelt. Alistair hielt eine seiner Reden. Wynn gab ihr ein Zeichen, und die beiden Frauen verließen den Saal. Die Zeremonie war so schmerzhaft wie der Beitritt. Sie glaubte fast, die Besinnung zu verlieren. Aber Wynn hatte es noch mehr geschwächt. Sie zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und verschwand danach für immer. Nur Andrea wusste, dass sie nie zurückkehren würde.

Roland stand vor ihr. In seiner Paradeuniform sah er so gut aus. „Mein Liebling, was wird nun aus uns?" „Ich hoffte Hunter Fell könnte mir ein neues zu Hause sein." „Ich bin so glücklich! Bitte, werde meine Frau." Andrea lächelte glücklich. „Ja," sagte sie „aber du musst wissen, dass Du mich nie ganz für Dich allein haben wirst." Er schaute sie fragend an, sie wusste, wie eifersüchtig er war. Da nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Du wirst mich mit unserem Baby teilen müssen." „Ein Baby?" Roland suchte nach Worten. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt." Er umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich werde jetzt anständig bleiben, aber nur, bis wir allein sind."

„Nun, kleine Schwester, dann hast Du ja doch noch den Mann Deiner Träume bekommen." Sie drehte sich um und sah Fergus vor sich. Die beiden Geschwister begrüßten sich freundschaftlich. Andrea war verwirrt. "Vater wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er bedauerte, dass er damals so hart zu dir war. Also habe ich ihm den Vorschlag gemacht, Roland zurückzuholen. Ich glaube, das war eine gute Idee." Sie schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Onkel Fergus, ich hoffe, dass Du nicht noch mehr vor mir verbirgst!" Er musste einen Moment nachdenken, bis er begriff, was sie meinte. "Wow, ihr habt ja keine Zeit verloren!" Sie sah die traurigen Augen ihres Bruders. Er dachte an seine Familie. "Es tut mir leid, Fergus." "Ich komm schon klar. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit."

Kurz vor der Geburt ihres Kindes fand Andrea den Mut, Rory die Wahrheit über sich und Wynn zu erzählen. Er war froh, dass sie diese Tortur auf sich genommen hatte. Als ihre Tochter geboren wurde, hatte sie grüne Augen, flammend rotes Haar … und eine weiße Strähne. Sie nannten sie Wynn. Sie war ihren Eltern eine gute Tochter und ihren 8 Brüdern eine geduldige große Schwester.


End file.
